


疲倦的靈魂因你而安息

by bdondon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Touch-Starved, 作者：我只是想要他們睡在一起
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-26 20:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20748476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdondon/pseuds/bdondon
Summary: 「你是說我現在這樣是因為去過地獄？我本來以為你說的後果是道德層面的⋯⋯」「我什麼時候在乎過道德了，天使？你現在經歷的是地獄宿醉，必須要等腎上腺素什麼的消退才行。」「地獄宿醉？」阿茲拉菲爾不可置信地又複誦了次。阿茲拉菲爾去地獄的那趟旅程留下更難以承受的後果。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Rest My Weary Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402825) by [iamtheenemy (Steph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph/pseuds/iamtheenemy). 

> 原作者：我甚至不知道這個fandom對我做了什麼，有好多好多情緒和愛意滿滿的念頭揮之不去。救救我！  
＿  
要到授權很久了，但我中間跑去畫自己的本子參加歐美翁 ˊ口ˋ  
謝謝 Steph～ 她很爽快的回覆了真的超感謝  
而且這篇裡面蓋棉被純聊天實在很可愛～

下到地獄的過程比阿茲拉菲爾想像的還要更痛苦一些，現在回想起來當初他也是太天真了點。上天堂的時候他頂多有點耳鳴，地獄就完完全全是另一回事了。他想或許這就是一切的重點吧。  
  
當他被大袞和哈斯塔拉進坑裡的時候，他還一直提醒自己現在是克羅里。如果在鋪天蓋地的絕望和仇恨氣氛中表現出任何不尋常的舉動，他們這下就真的玩完了。  
  
所以相反的，阿茲拉菲爾絞盡腦汁讓自己在漫步的過程中想出一些小小的吐槽分散注意力，在會見別西卜的路上對四周叫囂的惡魔們接連拋出克羅里風格的俏皮話。  
  
「嘿！我不記得你的名字，但你可能會想重新剪個髮型——」他以自己最深刻的理解表現出克羅里吊兒郎噹拖著每個音黏在一起的調調。而無論從哪個方面來說，那都是真的。只有某些惡魔的髮型「有得剪」——如果你把他們頭上那些不知什麼鬼的玩意兒稱作頭髮的話。但更重要的是，面前這兩個人他曾經見過，在戰場上，但阿茲拉菲爾就是沒辦法想起他們的名字。F開頭的，大概？那真的是好久好久以前嘍。  
  
當終於要面對審判的時候，他使出渾身解術虛張聲勢，希望可以透過他對克羅里一輩子的了解和兩年來和Think Fast!——一個在倫敦西區劇院的即興劇團，很悲傷的在2002年解散了，因為他們的團長芭芭拉得到一個在卡地夫的神秘新工作——一起表演的經驗，順利呼嚨過地獄的黑暗勢力們。  
  
結果出爐，他還真的可以。  
  
最後的最後，雖然他很高興這事竟然成了，但對他們的主管來說引發了相當大的能力危機。

＊

  
在那之後，世界沒有毀滅而且阿茲拉菲爾也沒有在地獄業火中被烤焦，他正和克羅里在麗茲酒店共進午餐。  
  
那是相當美妙的一餐，在麗茲的每一餐都是美妙的。雖然只要再多點靈性一切就會更完美了。  
  
當他正在享用絕倫美妙的康瓦爾比目魚和克羅里的陪伴時，香檳裡好像有什麼東西以前所未見的方式向他衝擊而來。  
  
「噢天啊、」他放下刀叉，搓揉按著隱隱作痛的腦袋。  
  
克羅里皺起眉頭看著他「你還好嗎，天使？」  
  
「我想我已經有點醉了……」他細聲地承認道，為了安慰他的朋友勉強牽起嘴角。「我會好起來的。」他閉上眼睛想驅離這不快的感覺，卻發現他沒辦法。而且當他更加專注於此時才發現痛的不只是頭，那種痛是從骨頭深處鑽到腦袋的，沒錯，但那些痛沒有止步於此。它們穿過脖子到肩膀，抵達背部之外還繼續往下，讓他的腿像是灌了鉛那樣沈。甚至連腳板都在痛。  
  
這六千年從來沒有什麼疼痛是奇蹟解決不了的，阿茲拉菲爾嚇壞了。  
他睜開眼睛看到雙手在桌上緊緊握拳。連手指都在痛，他以前甚至不知道這是可能發生的。  
  
「我不知道該怎麼阻止這個、」他喊道，伸了伸痠痛的手指而且一點都不喜歡皮膚痛苦地伸展開來這回事。「一定是亞當給我的新身體出了什麼錯，全部的地方都好痛。這很不可思議吧？」  
  
他以最困惑的表情看向克羅里，但出乎意料的這個惡魔卻是一副了然於心的神情。  
  
「我有想過這可能會發生，」他說：「這和你的身體沒有什麼關係。」  
  
「那是什麼？」阿茲拉菲爾問。  
  
「我說過了下到地獄可不是件沒有風險的事。」  
阿茲拉菲爾翻了翻白眼：「我們要再爭一次這個嗎？現在？我以為你已經同意那是唯一一個可行的方法——」  
  
「但我不是說過了你這麼做的話可能會招致某些後果？」克羅里打斷他：「我一直試著告訴你，但你就是不讓我解釋，喋喋不休地不斷講著預言啊女巫啊這類的玩意兒。」  
  
「這個嘛，我是對的呀不是嗎？」他反問，但接著他才理解了克羅里想表達的意思。「你是說我現在這樣是因為去過地獄？我本來以為你說的後果是道德層面的……」  
  
「我什麼時候在乎過道德了，天使？你現在經歷的是地獄宿醉，必須要等腎上腺素什麼的消退才行。」  
  
「地獄宿醉？」阿茲拉菲爾不可置信地又複誦了次。  
  
「我是這樣稱呼啦。」克羅里說完後表情放得更溫柔了點，可能是因為阿茲拉菲爾寫了滿臉的疼痛表情。「恐怕你是沒辦法用奇蹟擺脫它們的。」  
  
「怎麼會這樣？」阿茲拉菲爾很震驚，他覺得自己正從椅子上下滑。整個人掛在椅子的一角上岌岌可危，幸好克羅里伸手拉了他一把。  
  
「看啊看啊，現在要開始了。」克羅里兩隻手都緊緊的護著阿茲拉菲爾的肩膀，肢體接觸出乎意料的緩解了這種痛苦，阿茲拉菲爾閉起眼睛想辦法讓自己只要專注於這個就好。「這對人類來說當然很糟糕，」克羅里繼續說道：「但對天使尤其嚴重，你們是用『愛』構成的，在地獄裡可沒有這種東西。幸好你只在那裡幾個小時，你待的時間越長情況會越嚴重。就像超人沒有了太陽那樣。」  
  
阿茲拉菲爾一臉困惑地看著他，克羅里才反應過來哼道：「我早該知道你不懂這個梗。」  
  
「不好意思哦，」阿茲拉菲爾用最後一點精力強忍著後背的劇痛，氣噗噗地坐起來。克羅里的手馬上從他肩膀上滑開，「我得告訴你我很清楚、非常清楚超人的理論[1]！我敢打賭，甚至可能比你還清楚。」  
  
克羅里扯了下嘴角給他一個遷就的微笑，揮了揮手要他繼續講：「那解釋來聽聽看？」  
  
「我的書店裡正好有《查拉圖斯特拉如是說》的初版，而且還由弗德里希‧尼采本人簽了名。而且我可以告訴你，雖然通常都把Übermensch翻譯成『超人』，但對照原義來說這卻是相當不精確的選擇。」  
  
「好吧，你讓我大開眼界啊。」克羅里依舊尷尬而不失禮的笑看著他。  
  
「知道了吧！」阿茲拉菲爾說：「……但我不懂這和太陽有什麼關係。」  
  
「我以後再解釋給你聽。」  
  
阿茲拉菲爾小心翼翼伸直了背，嘗試要把外套穿上站起身，卻疼得畏縮起來。「我相信沒什麼事是一本好書和一杯好茶不能解決的」他信心滿滿地聲明著。  
  
克羅里揚起眉毛說：「阿茲拉菲爾，在這件事上全世界的伯爵茶和尼采都幫不了你的。」  
  
「說得好像我都讀尼采放鬆似的！」阿茲拉菲爾嘟嘟囔囔地反駁他。  
  
而克羅里忽視了阿茲拉菲爾的情緒，只說：「它終究會好起來，就像我說的，你只在那邊待了幾個小時。那些恐懼和空虛甚至來不及滲透你。」  
  
阿茲拉菲爾看著克羅里，想到他是怎麼知道這些、當初他墜落時是什麼感覺。「噢，親愛的…」他的心裡滿滿的都是對他那些遭遇的同情。  
  
克羅里翻了翻白眼往旁邊看去，喃喃說道：「你總會習慣的。」  
  
顯然克羅里沒打算討論這個，於是阿茲拉菲爾深呼吸換了一個話題：「好吧，那現在一切都結束了你接下來有什麼打算？」  
  
「我才剛拯救世界免於末日，我要做任何還有點理智的人都會做的決定——我要睡一覺。」  
  
「噢。」阿茲拉菲爾只能輕輕的回應，回想整個十九世紀都沒有惡魔陪伴在身邊的寂寞，他幾乎就要喘不過氣。「嗯這畢竟是你應得的。那我想下次再見面大概是幾十年後了？如果有突發狀況我會再叫醒你。」  
  
克羅里盯著他一會兒後搖了搖頭。「這次只是普通的打個盹，畢竟以防有什麼萬一，我不會睡那麼久的。」  
  
「噢！」阿茲拉菲爾又應了一次，這次如釋重負輕盈了許多。與此同時他的太陽穴正突突地一陣陣痛著，這突然的情緒起伏只讓情況更糟了。他咬牙忍住痛苦的呻吟。  
  
克羅里隨後補充道：「你知道，現在想想，說不定睡個覺對你也會有好處。」  
  
阿茲拉菲爾搖頭，實事求是的說：「我從來不睡覺，從來都看不出有這個必要。」  
  
「你很樂於體驗人類這些樂趣，」克羅里試著說服他：「相信我，天使。在這個星球上沒有任何一個甜點可以比睡上一次長長久久的好覺更頹廢的了。」  
  
「很諷刺的是我倒是看得出為什麼讓你的身體休止可以被認為是『頹廢』。」  
  
「那並不是指你真的在睡覺的時候，而是你在睡覺前後的感受！」克羅里又進一步解釋：「來嘛，你那些書裡面一定有人曾經寫過關於睡覺的快樂吧？而且根據我的經驗，我可以很肯定地告訴你這對復原很有幫助的。」  
  
阿茲拉菲爾沉吟了片刻，而且此時他顯然依舊需要克羅里的幫助才能離開餐廳。他的頭在脖子上已經太沉太沉，隨著每次吃力的呼吸、吐氣，一陣又一陣尖銳的刺痛從肺部開始蔓延。他有肺，他當然一直是知道的，但在此之前從來沒有這麼深刻的意識到這個器官的存在。  
  
「我甚至沒有一張床。」而且如果他現在試圖用奇蹟給自己弄來一張床，很有可能房間裡只會出現一艘假裝自己是張床的獨木舟。  
  
「再回來我的公寓啊。」克羅里理所當然的說，就像他們拯救世界那晚一樣輕鬆。  
  
「睡在你的床上？」阿茲拉菲爾問，加上，呃，他的心臟現在跳得不停更是一點幫助也沒有。「和你一起？」  
  
「我是世界級的睡覺大師，我，金牌得主，打盹冠軍——噢，我喜歡這個稱號。」隨後克羅里問：「你不相信我嗎？」  
  
「我當然相信啊。」阿茲拉菲爾毫不猶豫地回答，如果在這世界上有一件事是阿茲拉菲爾完全肯定的，就是這件了。「那好吧，我們來試試。」  
  
克羅里負責了帳單，甚至在阿茲拉菲爾問之前就伸出手幫助他站起來。  
  
「噢主啊……」阿茲拉菲爾感到天旋地轉，他感激地讓克羅里領著他離開餐廳。平常都是惡魔抱怨天氣冷，但今天克羅里是明亮、溫暖的那個，陪伴在瑟瑟發抖的阿茲拉菲爾身邊。他試著湊得更近，而克羅里也沒說什麼。  
  
「你好溫暖。」阿茲拉菲爾語氣夢幻的說道。  
克羅里仔細看著他一會兒後又移開視線。「你只是凍壞了。」  
  
他們走過憂心忡忡的服務生面前時，克羅里向他解釋：「喝太多香檳了，只好帶他回去。」阿茲拉菲爾說不出話，只能有氣無力的揮了揮手。  
  
「他還好嗎？」服務生問。  
  
「沒事、沒事……」阿茲拉菲爾向他保證，「我馬上又會壯得像頭牛了[2]，完全呆就補[3]……」  
  
「你真的不該再使用那個詞了，」當他們一起走到室外向賓利靠近時，克羅里忍不住抱怨：「你讓自己聽起來像是個老頭子。」  
  
「我……噢……我就是老頭子啊！」阿茲拉菲爾反駁道：「最老的那種，事實上，就和你一樣老。」  
  
「至少我還有點自覺不要表現得像是老頭子。」  
  
當他們正打算擠入車內時，阿茲拉菲爾看到對街有個女子差點把手上三袋裝得滿滿的日用品灑出來。他馬上反應到要送個奇蹟過去幫她，但所有的袋子竟然還是掉到地上的時候他抽了一口氣。  
  
克羅里又開始翻白眼，了無生趣的對那個女人彈了指，馬上有個帥氣的小伙子過來幫助她把東西收拾好。她發現所有的雞蛋都奇蹟似的沒有任何損傷、所有蘋果也都沒滾得太遠。而且更重要的是，阿茲拉菲爾敢打包票，當她到家時會發現錢包深處裡多了一張之前不存在的十英鎊鈔票。  
  
「或許在你好轉之前都別再使用奇蹟了。」在他們都進到車內後，克羅里乾巴巴地說。  
  
「是，我想那是個好主意。」阿茲拉菲爾同意，「附帶一提，你那麼做真的是太好了。」  
  
克羅里發動車子，而輪胎摩擦地面發出的尖叫聲聽起來正像是惡魔對的回覆。  
  
「我之前怎麼跟你說來著？」他問。  
  
阿茲拉菲爾陷進座位裡，他已經精疲力盡到無法再分心去擔心克羅里的駕駛技術。「我現在實在感覺太糟到沒辦法阻止自己稱讚你人很好，如果你真的堅持自己並不好的話，我明天會再說謊假裝你不是個好人的，我保證……」  
  
克羅里撇過頭來瞪著阿茲拉菲爾，但阿茲拉菲爾現在只能想像克羅里大概會用什麼眼神看著自己。大概是他狀況已經比糟糕更糟糕，因為克羅里不僅沒有回嘴抱怨，反而伸手過來安慰地揉捏阿茲拉菲爾的肩膀。  
  
他手掌的溫度漸漸也溫暖了阿茲拉菲爾，於是阿茲拉菲爾放下所有的羞恥心，把臉頰安放在他的手上。他們就這樣靜靜維持著這個姿勢回到克羅里的公寓。

* * *

  
[1]克羅里說的是DC漫畫裡的超人，超能力都是從太陽光而來這個設定。但阿茲拉菲爾講的是尼采的〈超人論〉（Übermensch）。  
  
[2]原文是“fit as a fiddle” 像小提琴一樣健康的（老掉牙）諺語，所以在這邊翻作「壯得像頭牛」  
  
[3]原文是“just tickety-boo”，為了要表現阿茲語無倫次和過時的用詞，所以用了日文的だいじょうぶ表示「沒問題」。台灣長輩喝醉時也很愛用的一句話uwu…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝阿D當我beta，分靈體的工作就是這樣什麼都有一點（


	2. Chapter 2

克羅里領著阿茲拉菲爾走進公寓，經過那個有趣的雕像、鬱鬱蔥蔥的植物們、平板電視，終點是他的臥室。

臥室和克羅里公寓裡其他的房間一樣幾乎沒什麼裝飾，一張床和一個巨大而空蕩的床頭櫃，就是唯二的傢俱了。牆面上則只有一扇大大的窗戶讓自然光透進來。

阿茲拉菲爾和克羅里各自坐在床的兩側，床墊因為重力綿軟地下陷，阿茲拉菲爾得承認床上這些蓬鬆的枕頭和厚實的羽絨被看起來驚人的有吸引力。

「所以，」他說：「我們該怎麼做？」

「可不能穿這這身睡覺。」克羅里指向他，「脫掉鞋子、外套、背心還有領結吧。」

阿茲拉菲爾照辦了，小心的把這些衣服配件都脫去，自他不再擔任沃洛克友善的園丁先生以後，這還是他第一次這麼做。他將外套、背心和領結都仔細摺好放在床頭櫃上，鞋子也整齊擺好在床邊。當他回到床上，克羅里早就換掉平常那身裝束了（包括墨鏡），換成一件黑色T恤和黑色的絲質睡褲。

阿茲拉菲爾看著自己的白色襯衫和奶油色的休閒褲，想著自己是不是也能找到什麼像是那樣的衣褲來穿。克羅里彈了彈指就把他選擇的機會給剝奪了，把他的衣物換成和他一樣，只是……更柔軟。阿茲拉菲爾搓了搓腿邊的布料。

「這是法蘭絨？」  
克羅里點頭：「這是人類睡覺時會穿的。」  
「謝謝你，親愛的。」

克羅里沒有回應，他只是默默把自己那側的棉被掀起來躺了上去。阿茲拉菲爾依樣畫葫蘆，緩緩地把自己夾進床鋪和棉被之間。他躺下後感受到厚實、奢華的床單溫暖的包覆著自己，幸福地嘆了口氣。

「噢，我喜歡。」阿茲拉菲爾馬上就做出這個決定。

「早跟你說了，『頹廢』。」克羅里得意地回覆他，「現在轉過去趴著。」  
阿茲拉菲爾皺著眉頭驚呼：「什麼？為什麼？」

「因為就我的觀察，你是趴睡型的。來嘛，我記得你說過你會相信我的。」

「好吧。」用掉他僅有的最後一絲力氣，阿茲拉菲爾把腳縮起來翻身過去讓自己肚子貼著床鋪趴好。他把頭轉向側邊好看著克羅里，才發現他的朋友側身躺在旁邊，手撐著臉頰看著他。

克羅里再次彈指把燈關了，雖然現在還正值午後，整個房間還是暗了下來。所有阿茲拉菲爾能看見的就只有克羅里正盯著他的散發著金色光芒的眼睛。

昏暗的房間讓這一切顯得更親密了，所以阿茲拉菲爾發現自己忍不住輕輕詢問：「接下來呢？我只要閉上眼睛祈禱就好嗎？」

如果他足夠誠實，其實讓眼睛休息一會兒會是很不錯的選擇。但那代表的是一段阿茲拉菲爾從來沒有經驗過的重量。

「嗯……或許可以閉上一下子。」克羅里也輕輕的回應。

他在被子底下動了動，幾乎是馬上，阿茲拉菲爾就感覺到有隻手覆上他的頸部後方。他因為這出乎意料的感受怔住了，但當這隻手開始幫他按摩時卻舒服得忍不住嘆了口氣。從後頸開始，按到背部，直到他睡褲邊緣的腰際。即使在溫暖舒適的棉被下，阿茲拉菲爾也能感受到克羅里手掌的溫度，在緩慢穩定的節奏下漸漸放鬆。

既然是克羅里先開始的，阿茲拉菲爾想那他肯定也不會在意自己再蹭得更近一些。阿茲拉菲爾扭動過去的動作一點都不低調，簡直像是離岸的魚。克羅里還是什麼都沒說，默默環抱住阿茲拉菲爾讓他靠得更近。一旦他安頓好了，克羅里繼續用同樣助眠的節奏按著他的後背，從脖子一路按到脊椎底部。

安靜片刻後克羅里說：「跟我說說你所有的書。」阿茲拉菲爾困惑地眨眨眼。  
「什麼？」

「你的書，你書店裡所有的書。」克羅里再說了一次，「你知道他們全部的書名吧？不是嗎？」

「我當然知道，他們是*我的書*。」阿茲拉菲爾說，並且很方便地忘記了，事實上他應該要把那些書賣給其他人的。

「那唸給我聽，按照字母順序來，先從作者開始。」克羅里補充。

阿茲拉菲爾皺起眉頭，試著理解這當中有什麼邏輯，「你認為這會幫助我睡著嗎？」

克羅里聳肩道：「有可能啊。」

阿茲拉菲爾抗議：「但我會說話，你不可能在說話的時候睡著。」

「那來證明我是錯的試試？」

於是阿茲拉菲爾深深吸了口氣後開始背誦，很快的眼睛就開始異常沈重起來，而且當終於他完成這個艱難任務時，發現克羅里依舊維持著一樣的動作，在黑暗中看著他，拍著背的手也沒停下。

「這肯定對你來說無聊透了吧？」阿茲拉菲爾對於自己剛剛的表現如此評論。  
「我向你保證絕對不會。」克羅里回他。

阿茲拉菲爾想要再回覆克羅里什麼，但他發現眼睛又不受控制地闔了起來。他勉強張開他們困惑地說：「恐怕我忘記自己剛剛講到哪裡了……」

克羅里的嘴角勾起一個模糊的笑容，在昏暗的房間裡幾乎看不見，他回答阿茲拉菲爾：「Brontë。」

「啊，沒錯。首先我們有……Charlotte……」  
「Anne。」克羅里溫柔的糾正他。

「嗯沒錯，」阿茲拉菲爾說：「多傻呀我，是Anne。所以接下來，我想想，是Agnes……Grey……」

＊

當阿茲拉菲爾睜開眼睛的時候，他注意到的第一件事是房間變得很明亮，第二件是他發現自己只有一個人。但在他還來不及思考任何可能性之前，克羅里正好悠悠的走到門口，依然穿著那套睡衣手上還拿著大大的馬克杯。

「早啊，阿茲拉菲爾。」

「早安。」阿茲拉菲爾回道。他試著要起床，但接著就放棄這無望的任務，只能勉強靠著床頭櫃把自己推起來，被子依舊纏繞在腿間。「真是難以置信，現在幾點了？我睡了多久？」

「現在大概十點出頭。」聽到克羅里的答案阿茲拉菲爾瞪大了眼睛。

  
「哦主啊我現在應該要——」

「而且你已經睡了六個月。」克羅里接著說，從馬克杯啜了一口後，看著逆光中透著光暈的阿茲拉菲爾。

「你說什麼？」阿茲拉菲爾驚呼。

克羅里用握著馬克杯的那隻手指向窗外，阿茲拉菲爾順著方向看見窗戶四周都結了霜，窗外甚至飄著雪花。

「什……？」阿茲拉菲爾揉了揉眼睛試圖讓腦子重新上線，「怎麼會……？」

「你正好趕上聖誕節呢。」克羅里邊說邊愉快地勾起嘴角。

阿茲拉菲爾目瞪口呆盯著他好幾秒試圖組織文字，最後終於說出：「見鬼了我怎麼會睡上六個月？」

馬克杯從克羅里手上「澎」地消失，接著他蛇行爬上他那側的床鋪，複製了阿茲拉菲爾靠在床頭櫃的姿勢。

「像我之前說的，地獄宿醉呢，是很麻煩的。嗯，還得加上拯救世界那檔事呢。你現在覺得怎麼樣？」

阿茲拉菲爾向上伸展了手臂，又扭了扭了腳指頭。所有昨天那些痠痛……呃，隨便什麼時候……都不見了，取而代之的是一股輕快的活力充斥在他體內。

「太美妙了！」他回答道：「甚至比以前都好，一定是睡覺對我產生了什麼好處。」

「就跟你說相信我準沒錯吧。」

「我再也不會懷疑你了，親愛的。那你這段時間都在做些什麼呢？……在我……冬眠的時候？」阿茲拉菲爾怯生生地問。

克羅里聳了聳肩後說：「我也睡啊，大部分的時候。有時候起床處理一些有的沒的，還有在你書店門口貼紙條……」

「噢書店！」阿茲拉菲爾呼喊。

「沒事，」克羅里向他保證，「我已經確認過敵基督他最近都……沒有再搞什麼新點子。我還給植物們澆澆水，除此之外我幾乎都在這了。」

「噢，」阿茲拉菲爾輕呼，感覺自己因為愉快的心情和想到克羅里一直陪伴在身邊的快樂燒紅了臉頰。「抱歉讓你一個人做了所有的工作。」

克羅里揮揮手要他別在意：「請我吃午餐就好。」

「那當然，」阿茲拉菲爾同意，「你之前都是這樣處理你的……地獄宿醉嗎？睡一次長長的好覺？」

「有時候，」克羅里同意，但他停頓了一會兒後又補充道：「大部分的時候，我會去找你。」

阿茲拉菲爾點點頭：「原來如此。」他舞動雙手手指欣喜地說：「一點天使的愛幫助你煥然一新！」

「不是，」克羅里說：「不是天使的愛，就是普通的那種。」

阿茲拉菲爾無聲的張開嘴後又闔上，做了一個深呼吸後承認：「是的，那確實是。」接著因為只要當他想要的時候，他就有能力將前後因果串連起來，他容許自己的時候，拼圖完整了。他伸出手覆在克羅里手上，毫不訝異發現他的手是冰的，就和往常一樣。「所以那天，我從你身上感受到的不是溫暖，而是你的愛。」

「我想應該是吧。」克羅里回道。

「那我想今天也是，讓我感到煥然一新的不是睡了一覺。而是因為你一直都在這裡，幫助我康復。」

克羅里看起來有點尷尬，但他還是將自己在阿茲拉菲爾手掌下的手翻了面，讓彼此十指交扣。

「大部分還是因為睡覺啦。」克羅里粗聲粗氣的應了他這句。

阿茲拉菲爾對著他笑得眉飛色舞，開始期待克羅里會散發愛的訊號。[1]

克羅里拉長了臉但這只讓阿茲拉菲爾笑得更開心，「噢不准說！」

「你真的是很好很好了。」

「我們……拜託把這句話留到別的大日子再說吧。」克羅里不情不願但又不是真心的這樣嘟囔著。

「好吧！」阿茲拉菲爾表示同意，但也完全不是真心那麼想。

「你準備好要起床了嗎？」克羅里問他。

阿茲拉菲爾想了一下，他已經六個月都沒進食，那個麗茲酒店的可憐服務生可能已經因為這段時間都沒看見他以為他死啦。而且儘管他很確定克羅里把書店顧得很好，他還是應該要去確認一下。但是太陽明天依舊會升起，以後有的是機會，對此他們都很有經驗。

「我們在這裡再待久一點吧。」他如此決定。

* * *

[1]「Victoria的秘密沒人知道，廉價香水散發愛的訊號」，〈九頭身日奈〉，9m88。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻完ㄌ 謝謝阿D，有beta心中非常踏實～  
有想用這篇文章畫個什麼，但週末再…說…好了…


End file.
